


My little medic

by VVirlybird



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Master/Pet, Oral, Pet Play, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVirlybird/pseuds/VVirlybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for my Amica<br/>im v bad at writing<br/>***Female pronouns for First Aid***</p>
<p>this is the first fic i`ve ever writen for this ship so if i messed up somewhere dont be suprised.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My little medic

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Amica  
> im v bad at writing  
> ***Female pronouns for First Aid***
> 
> this is the first fic i`ve ever writen for this ship so if i messed up somewhere dont be suprised.

The 'copter had just gotten back from a day on the battlefield, covered in dust, dirt, and the energon of his victims.  
Getting back to his room he hears slight shuffling near his berth. " First Aid ." he calls out softly and the smaller, red bot lifts herself up from where she`s laying. " Vortex!" she gets up and runs to the 'copter. " You`re covered in filth, are you hurt at all? do you need me to patch you up?" The larger bot drags one of his taloned digits along the underside of her chin.

" I`m alright," he wraps his servos around her neck gently. " Your collar isn't on, you know the rules. " First Aid begins to scramble around in her subspace and takes out a thick leather collar with a metal ring hanging from the front. As she puts it on, Vortex's servos trace down to her hips, resting them there. Retracting his face mask and getting close to Aids audials, he lets out a breathy whisper " Good girl. " First Aids body shivers as Vortex tightens his grip on the red bots hips. " V-Vortex, you really should clean up before it dries and gets uncomfortable. " The copter smirks and backs up from the smaller bot, looking her in the face. " Alright, " he shocks Aid by grounding his palm against her spike cover before letting go and starts to walk off to the wash racks. As vortex turns around Aid interrupts "  
maybe, it wouldn't hurt to wait? just a while, " Vortex stops in his path and his smirk grows bigger. " If you say so. " 

He walks back to First Aid and bites at her neck gently, then pulls a leash out of his subspace and clips it to the ring of the collar. " You always look so nice for me, Autobot. " First Aids knees get weak and lets out a heavy breath at the name. " Vortex, pleassee, " Pushing his body against hers and pulling on the leash slightly he whispers in her audial again. " Please? What is it? Do you want me to eat out that pretty little valve of yours? " First Aid pushes her body into Vortex hard and tries to grind her panel on anything she can touch. " Please, yes please vortex pleasse, " He yanks down on the leash. " That is not what you address me as, be a good little bot and go lay on the birth for me. Don`t open your panels until I say so. " First Aid stumbles to stand up straight and take a step back. " y-yes master. "

The small red bot turns to walk over to the berth and bends over it, showing off her aft and sways back and forth. Not noticing how the copter had gotten closer. The sudden servo smacking her aft shocked her so much she yelped. " Are you trying to tease me now ?" Vortex dipped his digits into the seams between her legs and opened her valve cover manually. " Maybe I should take back what I said about eating you out for such behavior. What do you think?  
" First Aid groans and tries to push her valve back to Vortexs face. " Ah, no Master please pleasssee. " Vortex pushes his head forward to kiss Aids aft and uses his thumb to spread her valve. " Since you begged so nicely. "

Vortex dragged his glossa along her valve lips slowly before sinking it into her, bringing one of his hands down to massage her exterior node. " AAahh h, vorteeexxx, " The 'copter bites playfully at the red bots valve folds and moves his digits in quicker circles around her exterior node. " overload for me, Aid. " First aid pushed her helm into the berth and let out a loud moan as her body began to shake and her valve leaking lubricants down onto her thighs and the berth below. " What a good bot. "

Vortex smirked and began to lick and kiss up her spinal strut until he got to the back of her neck. " such a good /good/ bot. " he started licking and biting at her neck. " Vor-vortex please I want more, my body is aching for more. " Vortex hummed and opened his spike cover. " I want you standing. " Suddenly there was a yank on the leash and Aid was pulled up off the bed. " But first, " Vortex kissed First Aids facemask. Shocked, First Aid retracted her mask and kissed the 'copter back, holding around his neck and pulling herself closer to him. " hold on. " Vortex wraps his arms around Aid and over his spike, easing her down halfway before stopping. " ahh, the wall, the wall.." Vortex pulls her up and back down. " what about the wall?" First Aid mumbles something then blurts out " AAH! Frag me against the wall! pleassseee, " 

Vortex moves to the wall connected to the hallway and slams Aid against it, making her grunt. " I want the rest of them to hear you submitting to me. " putting the leash between his denta and pulling, thrusting into the smaller bot, making her scream. " AAHH, VORT-AAHHH! " Sounds of metal slamming against metal and First Aids moans filling the room. " Ahh Aid, you moan like a whore, I want you to scream my name. Make the whole world know who you belong to. " Vortex starts to slam into Aids valve harder, making her lose control and her spike comes uncovered. " VVORTEXX PLE-AHH , PLEASEE MMMM-MOREE!!!!!!!!!!! " Pounding himself into Aid a few more times, his grip tightens on the other bots aft, slightly denting the metal. gritting his dentae as he pulls into aid, overloading and letting the medic follow shortly after.

\--------

The two had moved to the bed to cool down before cleaning up, First Aid still having transfluid leaking from her valve. " Vortex- " he turned his head to look over at Aid. " You`re still covered in filth, " Vortex laughed " Looks like you are too. " Aid looks at her body and realized shes covered in the same filth and runs to the washrack in their room. " Vortex leans on his elbows. " care if i join ya? " First Aid smirks and gestures for him to follow .


End file.
